Bullet In The Heart
by A Bit Of Magic
Summary: Sakura's not weak girl anymore. She is the villages strongest ANBU medic nin and going to a mission in a month, But now Sasuke is coming back, will she get her old feelings back? Sasuke is her cold past.How will she cope? R R please :
1. Coming Back?

Hey everybody, Grape here! :3 This is my first fan fic so please take it easy on me. :')

Before you think/ask why my name is Grape.. it's because that's what my name means :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (I would if I could, so I can make Sakura not a girly crying baka :)

Haruno Sakura, the strongest medic ANBU walked down the streets of Konoha. Of course everybody admires her... She saves hundreds of her civilians from injuries/illnesses and protects her loved ones. She's not that weak, annoying, little fan girl of Sasuke-**kun** any more. She's changed a lot, and so did her heart.

She walked calmly, relying her legs for direction, thinking about the mission plan that is ahead of her in a month. Moreover, not only her attitude has changed, but her appearance. She wore red shorts and her black skirt on top with mini red chain anged on top of the skirt till the side. Her t-shirt black and the bottom corner of her shirt has her Haruno clan symbol, symbolising her respect towards her clan. A black tank top of the t-shirt. Two dark gloves and bandages covering till her wrist till her elbow on both arms, as for her legs to black boots that reaches just underneath her knee cap and bandages covering her knee caps till her thigh for her right leg. A mini pouch covering across her hip for her kunai knives and equipments. A long thin bag behind her that carries her sword, the strap crossing her chest. Her head band as usual on her pink shiny hair however her head band had a large noticeable scratch on top of the Konoha sign . To her it's all red and black.

She has been dazing off while walking she hadn't noticed that she reached Ichimaru Ramen. She stood there in boredomm waiting for Naruto to come. It's not like she wanted to come anyway.

***Flashback***

Naruto burst in through Sakuras window and noticed her sitting down with lots of scrolls. Sakura turned and look at Naruto with a troublesome expression, she knew what's coming next, a loud idiot going to give her a headache, but she got used to it she has been with naruto more than 8 years now but it was still annoying... very, annoying.

''HEY SAKURA-CHAN! LETS GO ICHIMARU TOGETHER HAVE SOME R-R-RAMEN!'' Naruto shouted in joy. Sakura stood in anger and hit Naruto in the head

''OWW! Sakura-chan what was that for?'' Naruto cried in a puppy voice.

''Why do you think? Your blowing my ear hole!'' Sakura shouted.

Naruto got scared, no one ever wants to mess with Sakura when she's angry... Its not pretty at all. ''Please Sakura-chan lets go Ichimaru, I'll stop being annoying! Please!'' Naruto pleaded adorably.

Sakura gave in with a sweat drop ''*sigh* fine...'' She knew Naruto won't stop being annoying and this was the only way to make him be go away.

''YES! Sakura-chan your the best!'' Naruto complimented and jumped away in joy.

***Flashback ends***

Naruto's puppy thing is the only thing Sakura gives in on, and THAT is something she will never confess. Sakura glanced at her watch just noticing some of the scars and cuts that shows which was meant to be hidden under the bandages, the bandages started becoming loose and untangled. She stared at the scars which reminded her the horrible memories of her and that witch, which is meant to be her mother. After her father died because of Sakura in a car accident covering her dad's eyes for fun (she was young) everything around the house became unsettled really quickly. That was her ''mother'' first and only love and Sakura took it away from her. Her mother abused her everyday and night. Lucky a undercover ninja sent by the 3rd Hokage (it was when Tsunade wasn't hokage yet :P) they executed her Mother and the story wasn't heard of again. Obviously not even her friends knew about this. 3rd Hokage, Tsunade-sama and Kakashi knew about it. Kakashi looked after Sakura like a father made sure she was okay. That's what she loved about him.

''Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan?'' Sakura started hearing muffled sounds from Naruto.

**''Sakura you buffoon! Stop with the flash backs and get moving**! Inner Sakura shouted.

She realised she was day dreaming and came back to the real world.

''Sakura-chan, are you okay?'' Naruto questioned worriedly waving his hand in front of her titled head and clicking his fingers near her nose.

''huh? Oh Naruto! Your here, finally!'' She smiled with a fake smile.

''Yeh, like a few minutes ago... Hey, are you okay Sakura-chan?'' Naruto asked worryingly.

''I'm fine! She waved her hand in front of her.''I'm Okay no need to worry!'' She lied smoothly with a large smile while hiding her arm behind her to wrap the scars up.

''Oh okay! Lets eat then!'' Naruto laughed

Naruto knew her well, he now finally realised when she faked smiled and smiled heartily. There was more of fake than heartily. Just like this one.

_'Sakura, when are you going to be honest to me?' _Naruto thought.

Just past Naruto's 10 dish of ramen, Sakura still on her first. She sweat dropped. Suddenly, a cloud poped behind them. It was one of Tsunade-Sama ninjas.

''Sakura-san and Naruto-san? He asked seriously

Sakura and Naruto looked at him and nodded their head

''Tsunade-Sama is calling you both to her office now, its important'' He exclaimed and poofed away.

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other silently, Sakura stood up and left with Naruto following behind.

Outside Tsuande-Sama office

Sakura took a deep breath and knocked, Naruto stood in silence.

''Come in!'' Tsunade shouted

Sakura opened the door and saw Tsunade at her desk with at least 5 sake bottles empty.

_'Not again...Gosh Lady-Tsuande when are you gonna learn?' _Sakura thought while sighing with her eyes closed.

''You called us?'' Naruto asked ignoring all the sake bottles in front of her for once.

''Yes, this is really important. I'm not sure how you will take this piece of info but I'm going to lay it on you both. However, I don't want this affecting your mission with Kiba, Sakura.'' Tsunade pointed out seriously.

Sakura stared right to her amber shining eyes. Naruto looked at Sakura for a few second then at Tsunade. He clenched his fist hard with pressure. Tsunade saw Naruto's fist.

_'Maybe this isn't a good idea, too late to back away now though' _She sighed.

''Uchiha Sasuke has returned, he is in hospital being treated for serious injuries at room 170 and I want both of you to go visit him.'' She pointed in one breath.

Naruto and Sakura eyes had widen, staring at Tsunade without blinking.

Silence fell upon the room, no one spoke for a few minute, letting Sakura and Naruto digest the information. Suddenly and obviously Naruto shouted joyfully,

''THAT TEME, HIS BACK!'' He smiled shockingly slamming his hands on the desk. However It took Sakura a while to compete with the information.

_'That bastard who made me suffer horrible heart ache in the past? That freak who I confessed my foolish love and rejected me coldly day after day? The one who I'd look for comfort from suffering from my mother? The one that made me weak foolish little girl? No, his not getting in my way from anything now or later, his my history and always will be. That teme made me feel like he shot a bullet in my heart everyday' _Sakura cursed in her mind, clenching her fist hard almost close enough to see the veins.

''That teme..'' Sakura cursed under her breath without showing any emotions what so ever. Her jade eyes dull as ever.

Naruto and Tsunade noticed Sakura's reaction, they both stared at Sakura. The room was dead silence.

'_This doesn't look good'_ Naruto and Tsunade thought in a unison.

DUM DUM DUM! XD what do you guys think? It's my first fan fic so obviously I think its not that good .''

R+R Please! I BEG :') next chapter will be uploaded soon ;)

Bye ~

Grape

'


	2. You're So Annoying

Kon'nichiwa Grape here :)

Awww thanks for the reviews, made me smile and motivated a lot! /

Just want to point out:

_'This is the thought of the characters '_

**'This is inner Sakura speaking '**

'(and this is the writer speaking)'

Just a shout out for Lizzie-chan, ur worst nightmare and musiclover2010 saying thank you my first and awesome reviewers, really motivated me :3 you guys are awesome ('-')/

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :)

''That teme..'' Sakura cursed under her breath without showing any emotions what so ever. Her jade eyes dull as ever.

Naruto and Tsunade noticed Sakura's reaction, they both stared at Sakura. The room was dead silence.

'_This doesn't look good' _Naruto and Tsunade thought in a unison.

''What if we don't want to visit him''? Sakura asked coldly.

Naruto and Tsunade already understood that 'we' was her individually. Maybe it was better if Sasuke never returned at all.

''Sorry Sakura, I just want you guys to visit him once then after that you don't have to its your choice then.'' Tsunade said.

Sakura sighed in relief, forget about visit him twice, she wouldn't want to visit him once at all. Sakura unclenched her fist slowly and bowed to Tsunade , she glanced at Naruto.

''Come on then Naruto, you were so happy about visiting Sasuke lets go and get this over with'' She sighed in boredom while walking towards the door.

''What was that all about?'' Naruto questioned in confusion.

''Who knows...'' Tsunade sighed.

Naruto then bowed down to Tsunade and went after Sakura to go to the hospital.

_'This isn't great at all.. After she finds about 'THAT' thing, she's going to crazy and hunt me down. Better hide myself then!' _Tsunade thought troublesomely. She got up from the desk piled with lots of paperwork grabbed her bottle of sakes on both arms and walked out of the office.

**Inside the Konoha Hospital.**

_'WHERE IS THAT STUPID ROOM!' _Sakura thought annoyingly.

**''Just leave it Sakura, let's ditch the whole thing! You know you want to'' Inner said cunningly.**

Sakura smirked, ''I would if I could, but it's an order from Tsunade-Sama and just look and Naruto.. look how happy he looks just to see that teme.'' Sakura whispered under her breath so it wouldn't look like she's talking to herself

''167, 168, 169... 170! I found it Sakura-chan!'' Naruto shouted in enjoyment.

Sakura glanced at the number '170' then at Naruto.

''Shut up you idiot! It's a hospital not a amusement park!'' Sakura whispered angrily trying to control her temper.

Naruto grabbed the handle ignoring Sakura's lecture and opened the door as it creaked. They walked in and saw nobody was in there, it was empty. However the bed was all scruffy, so they knew he was in here.

''Dame it, his not here!'' Naruto yelled.

''Such a waste of time, when I could be training for the coming mission, I waste my valuable time here.'' Sakura complained annoyingly with her arm crossed on top of her chest. She looked around the bedroom, she started feeling strange, she noticed this room before.

**''Hey Sakura? Isn't this the room that teme was in years ago..? Inner said in confusion.**

''It can't be.'' Sakura exclaimed in confusion as well.

''What is it Sakura-chan''? Naruto asked worringly.

Sakura looked around once more then at Naruto

''This is the room Uchiha used long ago, remember?'' She said.

Naruto took it into account, he as well looked around the room, walking to the desk against the bed and staring outside the window where he could see all the Hokages head (that head carved statue things :l ) Naruto eyes widen and stared at Sakura while a smile formed to his lips.

''It really is!'' Naruto yelled in astonishment.

''Please Sasuke-san you have to stay at your room! We can't let you wondering around the hospital, please stay in your room for further notice.!'' A high pitched nurse lectured while dragging Sasuke to his room.

''Hn, get your hands off me now.'' He said coldly to the helpless nurse while trying to drag him into the room.

The nurse closed the door and walked away, you could her her sighing in distressed. Of course she would, who wouldn't? Trying to drag a troublesome (hot) dude into a room. He walked to his bed and sat down while holding the railing in the side, he was really injured, just then he saw to figures in the left corner of his eye, one orange and one pink.

Naruto and Sakura eyes widen in astonishment. He Uchiha Sasuke was really here, in front of them they could see Sasuke. Sakura looked at Sasuke up and down.

Sasuke's duck butt hair there as usual, but a bit longer, he became more handsome than he was years ago. His onyx eyes were amazingly hot, quite bigger however hasn't changed at all...still emotionless and plain as usual. His muscles more sharp and noticeable. He wore several bandages on his arms and legs, he also had bandages on his head. Some of the bandages had blood stains which was really disturbing. He wore black t-shirt and black shorts up to his knees. His clothes really represents his personality. Hot or what?

Naruto couldn't hold it any longer, he leaped at Sasuke.

''SASUKE TEME! YOUR REALLY HERE, IT'S REALLY YOU!'' He jumped on Sasuke and started rubbing his head with a knuckle.

''OW, you dobe can't you see I have injuries. Still a dobe and always will be.'' He said with a smirk at the end while trying to push Naruto off him.

Sakura stood there without any emotions. Of course yes she was shocked he was back, but apart from that, who gives a crap?

**''OHH LA LA LA , His hot as ever! Even though I'm also mad at him who can resist t-t-that body structure!'' Inner shouted in enjoyment.**

_'Shut up inner and get lost, keep your lovely dovely crap some where else in my brain so I dont think it , I don't want to hear it either.' _Sakura thought in anger.

**''Okay, okay fine, I won't think it, but Sakura are you really going to be mad at him forever?'' Inner said sadly.**

_'Just watch me.'' _She thought coldly.

Sasuke glanced behind Naruto and saw Sakura looking out of the windows watching people walk by.

He noticed she changed a lot, her outfit not to mention her appearance. Her pink shiny, flawless hair long till her hip and with her favourite red hair band her daddy gave her when she was young(Sorry for not mentioning this in the first chapter!) Her skin so soft, making him tempting to touch it as well as her glossy dark pink lip you could see a mile away. Also noticing a sakura blossom flower necklace that was meant to be hidden behind her shirt. He never noticed it before also a sword bag attached to her back which he also never noticed before. He examined her up and down. She almost looks like a samurai to him.

''Sakura, still annoying I bet as ever.'' He said bluntly.

Sakura noticed his cold comment and turned her face to him. She clenched her fist in anger .

_' Its been so long meeting him and his pissing me off already! This bastard is going to pay big time!' _She thought in frustration clenching her fist ready to charge at him and punch him.

**''CALM DOWN SAKURA! I know I wanna punch him too but his a patient in a hospital that's injured,** **with skills like yours his gonna die.'' Inner complimented in an evil way while chuckling at the end of her sentence.**

''You teme.'' She pointed out coldly. She walked towards a chair angrily and sat down with her fist kneeling on her chin staring out of the window. Sasuke eyes widen with shock.

_'W-what the hell was that! I was expecting more of a sad reply with a sasuke-kun and come to hug me with tears in her eyes. Wow, a lot has changed while I was gone.'' _He thought shockingly.

Naruto looked at him and shock his head which was more like a signal sign to back off, Sasuke was really confused.

''And oh yeh Uchiha, if you were expecting a Sasuke-**kun**, I missed you so much, oh Sasuke-**kun **where have you been all my life, oh Sasuke-**kun** IM SO SORRY, PLEASE MARRY ME! ….YOU thought wrong, you're my cold history and always will be.'' Sakura exclaimed in anger. She stood up from her seat and when to the door. She gave Naruto 'I'll be back signal' and just ignored Sasuke.

Sasuke eye widen and turned to Naruto. He then turned back to where Sakura was seated and his eyes when back to normal, without emotion.

_WHAT THE HELL was that? It's like she read my mind. Wait did she just call me Uchiha? What happened to Sasuke-kun? I'm her cold history and always will be? Wait, what? Did I affect her that badly making her change? What the hell has happened around here?'' He thought annoyingly. ''Why doesn't she call me sasuke-kun like the way I liked it...?' He thought in confusion_

Wait did he just say they way he liked it? He realised what he just said and got even more annoyed. He was really confused when she said 'your my cold history.' What she said replayed and replayed over and over again. He didn't like it at all, the fact she is annoying him and she doesn't like him anymore... Wait his annoyed that she doesn't like her anymore? He got more and more frustrated and turned to Naruto for more explanation for this.

''Dude, I don't think its a good idea to annoy her so much now... She's changed a lot, when I say a lot I mean A LOT. She's so scary now. Her smallest punches are so painful, how do you think her strongest punches will be like? Tsunade-Sama you have created one of a hell beast monster.'' Naruto explained in fear.

''Tsunade trained her?'' Sasuke asked in shock.

Naruto nodded, ''Yep, and now she's the strongest medic ANBU around Konoha, she treats lots of ill and injured people in less than 3 days. Shocking right? She's training a lot now days, shes got a mission with Neji in like 5 weeks to Sound Village.'' He also pointed out, with less fear and lets just say more seriousness.

_'Wait, back up.. She's a anbu? What seriously and she's going on a mission with Neji. Wow, for a second she sounds like a beast.' Sasuke thought_

He smirked then started laughing.

''Sasuke, what's so funny?'' Naruto questioned

''...Everything.'' He said while kneeling his hand on his chin.

Naruto was so confused.

_'This is going to be fun, Sakura Haruno... Your one interesting chick' _He thought with an smirk.

Sasuke then realised, he must not be the only thing that made her cold, there's has to be something else.

''Naruto, apart from me, what else has been annoying her.?''

Naruto looked in confusion, ''Well I don't know really, that's a good question. You know, there was a incident apparently with Sakura-chan, she's been wearing bandages just when she started becoming dark. But apart from that, your the only thing thats annoying her right now.'' He explained.

''For once, your actually useful dobe.'' He insulted, but mainly because what he said at his last sentence.

''Hey! You teme , why you being so..'' Naruto got cut off by Kakashi

''Yo, long time no see Sasuke.'' Kakashi said under his mask with a smile which is noticeable.

''Kakashi...'' Sasuke said with a smirk.

''Kakashi sensei!.'' Naruto yelled in happiness. Naruto loud voice was one of the most thing Kakashi hated the most.

''Shhh Naruto, were in a hospital, if Sakura was here then you would be mash potatoe.'' Kakashi said in frustration while holding his most famous and loveable Icha Icha Paradise.

''Talking about Sakura, has there been anything that has happened that we don't know, and maybe... you do.'' Sasuke asked suspiciously

Kakashi knew this would come, although, he thought it would be a little later. Kakashi sighed and put his book away.

''I knew this was going to come... but I'll say it anyway..'' he sighed

Naruto and Sasuke sat in silence waiting for the story.

''Long ago when you guys were 12, Sakura had a mother and father, well used to have a father. She and her father accidentally ended up in a car crash killing his father but not her. Her mother was really angry at Sakura and blamed her for everything since that was her first love. Sakura was abused by her mother night and day, she never mentioned this to anyone because she was frightened. She would always come to her friends which were you guys and everybody for hidden comfort, every time she'd go home she would always have that frightened look on her eyes. I then, noticed it was very suspicious, so I followed her home one night and found out what her mother would do to her, her mother was captured and executed in secret, now all those bandages you see is hidden scars from her mother. Only I, 3rd Hokage and now Tsunade-Sama knows, and of course now you guys know to. But there was and is one thing that bothers her that relates to you Sasuke, but even I don't know... But now you know I'll be leaving, just here to say hi.'' Kakashi explained slowly and seriously, well until the last part. Kakashi then poofed away in a cloud.

Silence fell upon the room. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other in anger but most of all... guilt.

_'All those time she kept coming for me is because for comfort, because she was scared? Wait, what is it that relates to me?_

Naruto got up from the chair and walked out slowly.

''Sasuke, i'm going home, I just need to, think for a while...''

Sasuke nodded he watched Naruto leave with an expression so depressing he then laid down on his bed with his arms behind his head. Just then a name popped to his head.

_'Sakura..' _

**Sakura's Office in Konoha Hospital.**

She sat down in her own office, since she's a strong medical doctor as well as an ANBU she needs her office for a reason, Tsunade-Sama gave it to her for a present. Sakura's room is a LOT more cleaner and tidier than Tsuande's office. Sakura's paperwork all piled up as one all neat. Sakura sighed in stress. There was a knock on the door.

''Come in.'' Sakura ordered

''Umm, Sakura-san there's a order paper from Tsuande-Sama for you.'' The nurse walked through the door and walked to Sakura and passed over the paper.

''Thank you.'' Sakura said.

Sakura unrolled the letter and read it.

_'To Haruno Sakura,_

_You are entitled to work under the Dr Kazuki and provide medical service for Uchiha Sasuke for his body injuries within the hospital since you are one of the top medical doctors under Lady Tsunade-Sama and responsible for his diet and physical movements throughout the day starting from when you read this letter. Please take this note into account for this is important for yourself and mostly Mr Uchiha. _

_Thank you for your time._

_From Head Of Medical Department and behalf of Lady-Tsunade.'_

_Sakura anger grew large, she was mixed with so much anger it was unbelievable, she tighten her fist scrunching the paper, burned it with a lighter and threw it of the window._

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY UCHIHA!'' Sakura yelled loudly.

The nurse was frightened of her reaction and ran out of the door for safety, otherwise soon SHE'LL need a nurse

Sakura cursed Tsunade in so many ways under her breath.

**Tsunades hideout- In the bar**

Tsunade laughed with her old mates. Suddenly she started to cough while drinking her sake out of nowhere She spat out water while coughing hard.

'*cough*cough*cough*cough*cough!* She coughed violently, she tehn began to calm down, tears formed in her eyes and red face from all the coughing.

Tsuande was really confused.

''What a weird time to cough.'' She thought confusingly

**Back at the hospital**

Sakura got up from her desk and walked to uchiha's room 170. She reached the door and grabbed the handing. There he was sitting down staring out of the window. He turned to Sakura.

''What do you want annoying?'' He said coldly .

Sakura once again got annoyed with the comment.

**'Just calm down Sakura, don't let him get in your way okay?' Inner comforted her.**

_**'**Thanks.' _She replied and sighed at the same time.

''What a rude way to say hi to your new personal nurse Uchiha, you dimwit.'' She replied without showing any emotion... again.

''Wha...? personal nurse? Hn.'' He smirked and turned back to the window. While he was he saw the bandages and reminded him what Kakashi said to him.

_' But there was and is one thing that bothers her that relates to you Sasuke, but even I don't know.' _He looked at Sakura who was looking at his chart board and finally said it.

''What's bothering you that's related to me?'' He asked straight forwardly.

Sakura noticed his comment, her eyes widen facing away from Sasuke.

''I don't know what your talking about.'' She replied.

''Don't lie to me Sakura, That thing with your mother that's relating to me and bothers you.'' He replied, nailing it on the spot.

Sakura got angry, she knew it was Kakashi who told them. She was now mixed with so much emotion she couldn't handle.

''Get lost it's none of your business Uchiha.'' she replied coldly trying to keep her face straight and looking at the cardboard.

Sasuke got frustrated with this response, especially how she just called him Uchiha.

''Stop annoying me and give me some answers, it is my business since it's about me.'' He pointed out, his sharingan began to form slowly, however he resisted it.

''Go back hunting for your brother and go kill him like you wanted to, oh wait I forgot your too weak for him.'' She also nailed his so part.

Sasuke got really annoyed and pissed off, how dare she talk about Itachi like that? Now that's not her business at all. Sasuke stood up walking towards Sakura with speed, he grabbed her collar as well as the necklace and slammed her against the wall. Sakura felt pain but ignored it.

''Don't get smart with me, Now hurry up and spill.'' He demanded, his sharingan formed, he never decided to stop it.

''Oh, I'm so scared, please don't hurt me, okay I'll tell you, Okay ummm let me think... NO.'' Sakura replied sarcastically.

He grabbed her collar even harder reaching her skin and making red marks on her neck.

''You're so annoying.'' He replied coldly.

Just then, that comment she felt pain, a pain she hasn't felt for almost years now. Tears started to form to her eyes, Sasuke saw this his eyes widen because he finally saw the Sakura Haruno he saw years ago.

''Fine, YOU WANNA KNOW? OKAY I'LL SAY IT. Its you, I always come for you and Naruto for hidden comfort, you know why? It's because I thought you guys will get this horrid pain I kept feeling, but I was wrong, just relying on you guys too much was wrong. The thing my so called mother kept saying to me repeated to your mouth over and over and over again, I wanted it to stop but couldn't. I kept hearing it every single day, night and day, day and night, at school at home, it haunted me these 3 words, haunted me for a long time. BUT YOU KNOW I THOUGHT IT DISAPEARED AFTER, BECAUSE YOU LEFT I THOUGHT I'D NEVER HEAR IT AGAIN! But know you came back, its haunting me, with pain... you know what these three words are...? Tears slides down her cheek as she yelled at him.

Sasuke stood in shock, waiting for response.

''You're so annoying...'' She whispered to him, every single letter came out with pain.

There you go guys! My second chapter here :) I don't think it's as good as my first one but yeh.. :)

Review it please! I wanna know wwhat you think! XD

Thanks everybody i'll update soon but since school is started I think it's gonna get in the way.

Sayonnara ! ;'D 333


	3. Love bite!

Hello my amigos, Grape here ;).

Just saying thanks for the reviews, it actually really comforting and helpful :'D

Grape: ''So, guys who wants to do the disclaimer sequence? Sasuke?''

Sasuke: ''Hn, I don't want to..''

Naruto: '' Just do it teme!''

Grape: ''Yeh!, Teme! :I''

Sasuke: ''…Fine, Grape does not own Naruto, and if she did…Pfft, who am I kidding? She never will, Dimwit''

Grape: ''…HEY! *Smacks him on the head* Just because you're the hottest guy around don't think I'll hesitated to hit you!'' In scary voice

*Everyone backs away *

Grape: ''Anyway, *innocently* Let's continue with the story'' ^.^

Sasuke stood in shock, waiting for response.

''You're so annoying...'' She whispered to him, every single letter came out with pain.

Sasuke was shocked and didn't expect it coming.

''…Sakura, I didn'-'' He was cut off.

''Yes, I know... you didn't know, no one knew, but, how could you not see my signals of help? 'Sasuke can't you call me something else? Why do you call me that? Don't you have another nickname for me? But you ignored everything I said to you back then.'' She said silently.

Sakura got hold of his hand away from her collar where he was gripping her, he felt the coldness of her hands, it was like ice. He was helpless, he didn't know what to say, and for the first time, he felt weak.

''There's nothing you can do to change the past, future or my feeling Uchiha.'' She pointed out while wiping her tears away.

Sasuke noticed the way she called her Uchiha, again. He couldn't hold it in so he went for it.

''Why do you call me Uchiha?'' He asked curiously with fear.

Silence fell upon the room, no one speak, they were both still.

''Because... 'Sasuke' reminds me of my so called 'mother'.

Sasuke was yet again in shock, he still didn't know what to do. He again, stood helplessly.

_'That old witch who abused her reminds her of me? What really? Am I THAT bad?'' _He thought in guilt.

She tried to move him away so she could leave to hide her face of shame. However, Sasuke felt confused and guilty, he grabbed her one hand on her waist and one hand on her other wrist and pulled her closer, he hugged her like he has not hugged anyone in his life before, Sakura eyes widened, her chin near his shoulder, Sasuke laid his chin on her shoulder smelling the beauty of her smell, who knew she could smell so good? And her skin so warm apart from her hands, he longed to hold her so close but didn't know how, but know he could now.

''Uchiha, what are you doing?'' She whispered to him while trying to push him away.

He refused her, he held her close not letting her escaped, he felt so sorry, he just wanted to hold her close. Sakura grabbed his wrist and was able to push him away from her. She shook her head in disagreement and left the room with tears sitting on her eyes waiting to pour, but she refused it to release, not after so many years.

**Naruto's House**

Naruto laid on his bed still in confusion and guilt, he was still trying to understand all the information Kakashi told him. He turned his head to the window and watched as the birds chirp to each other and flapped their wings rapidly.

_Sakura was abused by her mother night and day/ She would always come to her friends which were you guys and everybody for hidden comfort/now all those bandages you see is hidden scars from her mother/ Her mother was really angry at Sakura and blamed her for everything/She and her father accidentally ended up in a car crash killing his father but not her/ Only I, 3rd Hokage and now Tsunade-Sama knows, and of course now you guys know to._

Everything rushed through his head, eventually giving him a headache.

*Ding Dong* The door bell rang.

Naruto ignored the door bell turning his back to the door while laying on the bed. He then heard a voice that was familiar.

''Naruto-kun, a-a-are you in there?'' She asked so innocently.

Naruto and Hinata has been growing more attached and becoming more closer friends than usual, they would always hand out when they see each other, Naruto was relieved when he heard her voice, he went over to open the door and saw the innocent Hinata standing blushing, but a bit more less than usual. Her violet eyes looking beautiful as ever.

''Naruto-kun are you okay? I've- well, nearly everyone else noticed you haven't been coming out often and I thought I'd drop b-by to make sure your o-okay'' She explained while pressing her two index finger together.

''Well, If I said I'm okay...I'd be lying.'' He confessed miserably. Hinata noticed his depressed look and went inside his house to have a conversation.

''What Is it?'' She questioned.

''Well, It's Sakura-chan, did you know she had such a dark gloomy past?'' He asked knowing the answer would be 'no'.

Hinata eyes widened as large as it could.

''W-w-what? She did?'' She asked worryingly.

''Her dad died in a car crash, her mother abused her blaming Sakura-chan for everything. All the bandages you see are scars from her mother. This is all my fault, if I could've been more careful and looked after her, non of this would've happened'' He explained while growing his fist in guilt and anger.

Hinata was speechless, she was too shocked to speak to speak about what she was told, finally she had spoken.

''Naruto-kun, please stop blaming it on yourself, it's not your fault okay? We were little, our mind wasn't right. She could've told us right?'' She comforted Naruto while holding his palm to calm him down.

''She was too afraid! Who wouldn't be?'' He shouted, then realised he scared Hinata.

''Oh, Hinata I'm sorry for shouting.'' He apologized.

''Ohh, I-its okay don't worry.'' She replied while chuckling a little ''Naruto-kun I'm going to go now to asked the others, calm down and come out for a fresh air okay?'' She patted his back while smiling widely.

She left the door and Naruto nodded as she left.

Sakura was walking down the village of Konoha, feeling refreshed from all the hassle from Uchiha. Suddenly, She saw five figures running towards her, she finally saw who they were: Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Tenten and Rock Lee.

''Hey guys! What's up?'' She asked while patting Ino's back.

''Don't 'what's up' me! Why didn't you tell us?'' She asked furiously trying to catch her breath.

Sakura backed away from her two steps.

''W-what are you talkin-'' She was cut off by Ino.

''Stop lying you know what I'm talking about!'' She asked annoyingly.

They all stared at Sakura in anger, Sakura was still confused but she had a thought about what they were talking about.

**''Sakura, I think they are talking about THAT.'' **Inner said seriously.

_''I know, I'll try and change the question'' _ Sakura thought, but feeling it wasn't going to work, she knew how persistent Ino can be sometimes.

''Ino, everyone... stop going crazy!'' She chuckled while smiling waving her hands in front of her.

''STOP fake smiling Sakura!'' Kiba yelled furiously.

Since when do they care that Sakura ever fake smiles? It's not like noticed it before anyway. Things were getting to serious.

''Sakura... we've been friends for so long, close friends...how comes you never told us. I thought we promised to tell anything that happens right? What happened to those times?'' Tenten asked sadly facing the floor then gradually moved her head to face Sakura.

''Why do you have to be troublesome Sakura? We are your friends right?'' Shikamaru sighed, casually with his hands in his pocket.

Ino grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled the bandages, everyone was in shock and silence, they saw scars... small ones and big ones from her wrist and below her elbow. No-one stopped staring, Sakura got frustrated. She grabbed her arm back and wrapped up the bandages.

''Yay, clap your hands, now you know the truth, so now you know, can't you leave me in peace...it's not the biggest thing in the world. And also I don't need to tell everything to you Tenten, that was in the past. You need to let go of the past, anyway I've got a mission soon and I got to train.'' Sakura explained coldly.

She moved away from them and walked calmly.

''What the hell was that!'' Kiba shouted angrily

''S-s-sakura-chan.'' Hinata whispered painfully.

_'Sakura, you bitch! Have you changed that much?''_ Ino thought upset and angry clenching her fist hard. She stared at Sakura until her figure disappeared. But what they didn't know Sakura left with a upset expression hiding away.

_'I'm sorry everyone.' _She thought miserably with her eyes shut closed.

Sakura went to the original ground team 7 used to train. She waited for Neji, since she arranged a training time with Neji for the mission to the Sound Village on information about Akatsuki in a few weeks.

Sakura faced the tree scratching it with her kunai.

_'Uchiha, I hate you so much, why do you have to ruin everything for?'' _She thought in anger.

She drew a parrot on the tree, (since he has a parrot/duck butt hair) and started stabbing the parrot on the tree.

''Uchiha, you good-for-nothing parrot pig, I'm going to make you feel sorry if you even dare to try and mess up my training for the mission.'' She cursed loudly

''YOU HEAR ME!'' She shouted, her voice echoing loudly making the birds fly away from their nest.

''Oh, I hear you loud and clear.'' Sasuke said calmly with his hand in his pocket and smirking.

Sakura quickly turned around holding a kunai in front of her. Sasuke grabbed the kunai and flung it away. He went closer to her.

''What do you want Uchiha, what's with the sudden change of attitude!'' She shouted while shaking.

''Stop coming so close to me!'' She demanded, however he ignored it.

He was so close to her face, she could feel his warm breath. He put one hand behind her leaning on the tree and other hand reaching out to her face. Sakura froze, she didn't know what to do.

**''Sakura dame it! What are you doing move him awa- OH lalala! Actually never mind his breath smells so delicious! I'm loving it! Come closer dame it!'' **Inner spoke in change of tone.

_'Why can't I move? Why am I doing?'' _Sakura thought confusingly.

Sasuke reached out, Sakura closed her eyes. He went to touch the the parrot drawing on the tree pressing on it.

''Is this me? Wow, who thought you could suck at drawing.'' He asked while smirking then facing her.

**''Wow, his right your drawing sucks.''** Inner insulted just realising aswell her drawing was bad

Sakura opened one eye then the other ignoring Inner's insults, she got used to it. She realised she was thinking the wrong thing. She turned her head and looked at the parrot then looked back at Sasuke and pushed him away.

''What the hell is up with you? And what do you mean horrible drawer, I'm a natrual!'' She scold him and stuck a tongue at him.

He looked at her then smirked.

''Hn, what were you thinking about just then.'' He asked curiously.

Sakura stood up straight and looked away, she was to embarresed.

''I don't know what your talking about..'' She replied rejecting his question

''You know exactly what I'm talking about.'' He teased.

''Get lost you freak, what the hell is wrong with you, you pervert! What's with your sudden attitude change?'' She asked furious turning away hiding a small blush. However Sasuke noticed it straight away and smirked.

''How do you know I'm thinking pervert...? Unless your thinking pervert, look who's calling me pervert... you pervert'' He replied confusing her. Sakura got annoyed at the way his trying to confuse her.

''I'm not answering you Uchiha, you can't make me.'' She said folding her arm across her chest.

''Are you sure about that?'' He questioned walking closer to her.

''Oh, I'm pretty sure.'' She answered confidently.

''Hn, really sure?'' He asked once again.

''What do you think teme!'' She yelled by frustration by all the question.

''Fine...'' He replied casually

Suddenly, he grabbed both of her wrist down and pulled her close.

''W-w-what are you-'' She was cut off by a sudden movement, she blushed largely.

He bit her neck, leaving a love bite. He still held on to her neck, by the beautiful taste, who knew such a girl had a nice taste. Sasuke enjoyed this in evil. Sakura pushed him away holding her neck with both of her palm. She grabbed her kunai for a reflection of herself and noticed a bite, a love bite. Sakura grew angry.

''You asked for it, next time answer my questions.'' Sasuke teased and winked while poofed away in a cloud.

Sakura knew there would be loads of questions about his. She was still blushing, a lot. She clenched her fist in anger.

''UCHIHAAA, II'M SO GOING TO KIL YOU!'' She screamed loudly.

Well that's it! . what do you think? It took me a while since school got in the way and other situation but I still done it xD

Please R R guys !

Saranghae ! ^^

byebye, until next time my amigos

Love Grape xxxxx


	4. Author Note

Grape here :'(

Sorrry for the delay everyone, it's because of school. :L I have the next chapter planned and everything, I just need to type it up and I know I will do that soon.

Thank you everyone :3

Grape xxx


	5. Me To You

Hey everyone.

x( I owe everyone a big apology! Maybe i'm not fit to be a writer at this stage. I just don't feel motivated to continue my work. you know because my beloved reviewers are fading away~! But i'm sorry.

Team 7: We are truly sorry for the trouble.

Grape: Yes we are T_T And I do not own Naruto, i don't deserve to :'O

* * *

><p>He bit her neck, leaving a love bite. He still held on to her neck, by the beautiful taste, who knew such a girl had a nice taste. Sasuke enjoyed this in evil. Sakura pushed him away holding her neck with both of her palm. She grabbed her kunai for a reflection of herself and noticed a bite, a love bite. Sakura grew angry.<p>

''You asked for it, next time answer my questions.'' Sasuke teased and winked while poofed away in a cloud.

Sakura knew there would be loads of questions about his. She was still blushing, a lot. She clenched her fist in anger.

''UCHIHAAA, I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU!'' She screamed loudly.

''Why is this happening, that sas-.'' What's wrong with me? I'm calling that teme by his first name now?

''I mean that Uchiha is going to pay big time.'' Sakura murmurs to herself

''**What? Why? I think it looks good on you Sakura-chan~'' **Inner teased her with a chuckle.

Sakura ignored her comment, she was in her own world right now, imagining the hundred ways to kill Sasuke.

'' Break his leg then chop him up? Naa, to easy.. rip his eye balls out smash him then break his leg. No wait, what am I doing? I'm meant to be training.'' She whispers while shaking her head.

_*Speaking of training, where's Neji?*_ Sakura thought in confusion.

Speaking of the devil, Neji appeared instantly from thin air. His glowing violet eyes beautiful as ever. He has become more muscular than before. They've become more closer throughout the years. Sakura quickly faced the tree and got a spare bandage she was meant to use but saved in other emergencies, and this, was a pretty important one. She wrapped it around her neck and just for secure so the bandage doesn't fall off she took the head band and tied it around the neck and quickly grabbed a black long cloth from her pouch and tied it on her usual head band position. It didn't look too bad.

''New style?'' Neji asked

''Yeh, decided to change a little.'' She chuckled while scratching her head.

''Should we start then?'' He says.

'Yeh'' She replied taking a few steps back getting ready.

Sakura grabbed her kunai and sprung energy around it,Neji went byakugan and ran towards her instantly trying to lay a punch on her however Sakura grabbed his hand and used it to jump behind him and landed behind Neji facing him while skidding backwards trying to get her balance.

'' You've became pretty stronger eh?'' She asked him while smirking.

''Gone pretty faster yourself.'' He replied also smirking a little.

They ran towards each other ready to lay a punch on one another.

(Sorry, I really suck at fighting parts so me going to skip :'3 Once again im sorry!)

2 hours has passed since they began the training, they both lay tired and exhausted on the floor trying to gain their breath. There was light and deep scratches all over them, they took the training pretty seriously. Sakura managed to lay in a few words.

''We need to discuss our plan on our mission .'' She explained seriously, Neji replied in agreement.

''We will head to the Sound Village from the morning, say our byes they day before and leave. Once we leave for the Sound we need ways to get information about the Akatsuki.'' Sakura exclaimed.

They both sat there thinking for ideas in silence.

''I know, maybe we can fake a job near the area they are or have been, what's the area called? Umm.. Haku..?.'' Neji said.

''Hakushima.'' Sakura finished his sentence.

''Neji! That's a brilliant idea! We can think of the workplaces later, we got weeks.'' Sakura complimented while her hands together. Neji smirked at the compliment. They both stood up getting ready to leave. Sakura took a step to leave, suddenly Neji grabbed her arm. She tripped a little backwards and looked over to Neji.

'Yeh, what's wrong?'' She asked in confusion.

'Just saying, what is up with you and Uchiha, are you okay with him? Just incase he might pull you back of getting ready for our mission, I don't what him affecting our mission.'' Neji explained.

''Ohh, I'm fine, really, I don't really talk to him anyway there's no chance him ruining our mission, it's not like before anymore, it's different now.'' Smiling while waving her hand in front of her, just then she remembered the bite Sasuke gave her and the smirk he gave.

_*WHY AM I thinking 'bout that?*_ She thought in frustration.

''Oh well that's fine then.'' He replied in relief.

Silence fell upon both of them.

''Why aren't you going?'' He asked confusingly

''Oh, um., It's not like I can, your still umm holding onto my arm.'' She pointed at her arm facing down avoiding his gaze. He looked down realising the situation he brought upon both of them and quickly let go of her arm backing away.

''Sorry, I didn't realise.'' He apologised while scratching his head.

''It's fine, you were probably day dreaming.'' She waved bye while walking away.

''**What was that?''** Inner asked.

''Who knows.'' She replied also confused.

**Next Day**

Sakura woke up scratching her head and yawning. She slowly stood up and walked towards her toilet facing the mirror listening to the silence of loneliness. She looked at the bandage at her neck and decided to see if the unthinkable really happened. She slowly removed it revealing the bite. Sakura sighed in distress.

_*It had to happen…*_ She thought.

After brushing her teeth and having a shower she got hold of her comb and brushed her long silky pink hair flowing on her back like the wave clashing towards the shore. She got dressed and finally tied the head band on her neck and left home. She wondered around the village seeing Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Choji, Shikamru and worst of all Sasuke sitting down in Ichamaru having noodles.

''Hey Sakura! Come have a seat!'' Ino shouted in joy. Just thinking that Sasuke is there makes her sick and annoyed she suddenely saw him glancing at her and turning away with a smirk.

_*WHAT WAS THAT? That's it his pushed it I'm not sitting there if he's there, since the only spot is next to him available.*_

''No, I'm fine.'' Sakura reject the offer and was about to leave.

''Why? Just come and sit there's a spot for you!'' Ino pleaded to Sakura grabbing her arm. Sakura was pulled into the shop standing there. She knows what's coming.

_*Please don't make me sit next to Uchiha , PLEASE PLEASE.*_ Sakura begged in her mind.

''**Watch, your gonna end up sitting next to the cutie, woops! I meant U-C-H-I-H-A.''** Inner teased Sakura.

''There's a seat next to Sasuke, sit there.'' Naruto suggested. Sakura was literally forced to sit down next to him. The sitting organisation was Shikamaru last on the far left, Ino next to him, Naruto, Hinata, Choji after then Sasuke finally Sakura.

_*Why do I have to be in the far end for?* She thought in anger._

Sakura turned to Sasuke to see what's his up to but sees him eating noodles…. Wait, his eating ramen? For the first time we see him eating ramen. Sakura got her ramen and began eating while observing Sasuke. Suddenly he turned to Sakura kneeling his left arm on his chin and smirking. He looked at Sakura head band on the neck. Sakura quickly turned away moving her chair away hiding her blush.

_*Why am I blushing for?* _

''**Why, maybe it's because your feeling towards him is changing.'' **Inner suggested already knew what the respond was.

_*That's is the most stupid idea ever! It's obviously because it's too hot in here and his way to close.*_ She fired back at Inner.

''Why try to hide that bite I gave you, it's a present from me why won't you accept it?'' Sasuke said unexpectingly.

''Because it's embarrassing you fool.'' She cussed him.

''Ohh haha being picky aren't you.'' He replied calmy.

He leaned forwards to her. Sakura doesn't know what to do she stood still in her position eyes closed. She could feel his warm breath brushing across her ears. He picked up the piece of grass that was laying above her ear moving away from her while waving the grass.

''You had grass in your hair.''

Sakura was so angry, she hated the way he keeps coming up with thing so quickly and she isn't able to respond. She stood up in anger. How come no one noticed what he was doing but noticed a small thing like standing up? She moved her chair away and walked off.

''Sakura? Where are you goi-'' Naruto was cut off.

''I'm going home, I didn't want to come here in the first place.'' She replied quickly and trod off. The room was in silence. Everyone looked towards Sasuke. Sasuke looked backed with noodle in his mouth and replied simply.

''What?''

**Sakura's home**

Sakura slammed on her desk and sat on the bed.

''That teme is so annoying!'' She shouted in anger

Suddenly there was a poof of cloud and one of Tsunade's messenger was here.

''Sakura-san?'' He question.

''Yes that's me.'' She replied.

''Tsunade-sama would like you at her office now immediately'' He ordered.

Sakura nodded and the messenger disappeared. What does the Hokage need now? More sake? More paper work for Sakura to do? Any how, Sakura left and went to meet Tsunade.

Sakura reached Tsunade's office and knocked the door waiting for a reply.

''Come in!'' Tsunade responded.

Sakura opened the door slowly peeping her head through the door and so Neji there. Was it about the mission? Obviously, then why else would she assemble them? Sakura walked towards the desk and stood next to Neji waiting for Tsunade's order. Tsunade sat there with both her hands knealing on the chin She took a deep breath and finally spoke.

''Your mission has change of plans, it will be set for tomorrow, please get your equipment ready and say your bye because you'll be leaving in the morning. The reason is because the Akatsuki are making their move again so I move has to be quicker.'' She explained in one whole breath waiting for the troublesome reply. Sakura and Neji eyes widen.

''What? But we haven't even planned for our whole mission and how we will do it. Why didn't you tell us earlier? Sakura yelled in frustration. Sakura really hates it when sudden changes are made. Neji pulled Sakura backwards shaking his head.

''There's nothing to do now Sakura, it's been changed and that's it. We apologise Hokage-Sama we will take our leave and get ready.'' Neji explained calmly. He bowed down and faced Sakura while walking giving a signal of 'let's go'. Neji walked out of the door waiting for Sakura. Sakura bowed down and apologised and took her leave.

''Let's just get ready and meet at the gate by 6:00am okay?'' He asked.

''Okay,'' She responded and walked off with Neji.

**Sakura's Home**

Sakura grabbed her bag and threw it to the bed.

*_Extra boots, extra clothes, medicine, first aid, weapons, antidotes, Blankets, Mini mattress to sleep, mini pillow, food, water, torches, extra gloves, mangas, tablets. All check* _She thought while nodding.

''Now all is left is to say my byes.'' She sighed.

Sakura left home and went out to go to Ino's first but saw everyone still at the Ichamaru Noodle Stand having even more fun. Everyone one was still there but realised Sasuke wasn't there. Obviously not, Sasuke is not the party type. Even Shikamaru was there just sitting and drinking while talking to Choji.

''Umm.. everyone.'' Sakura said. No one responded. Sakura got annoyed being blanked.

''EVERYONE!'' It became silence and everyone turned to Sakura.

''Ohh~ Sakura your back!'' Ino smiled.

''Not for long.'' Sakura responded without thinking.

''What do you mean.'' Naruto asked.

''Wwell, my mission has changed to tomorrow so I will be going early, saying my byes.'' Sakura smiled while scratching her head.

''WHAT?.'' They all shouted well apart from Shikamaru but still surprised.

''But the party we organised for you, it's ruined now! I know stay here, celebrate it here!.'' Ino complained swinging her arm around Sakura.

''It's really kind of you guys'' Sakura removed Ino's arm. ''But I need lots of sleep to get ready so I can't stay, sorry.'' Sakura apologised whilst her hands together.

''OHhh~ it's okay, just be careful my Sakura!'' Ino smiled while hugging Sakura.

''Be careful Sakura, stay safe.'' Naruto told Sakura in a serious tone.

''I'll be fine Naruto, that's what I should be saying to you! So bye guys stay well and say my farewells and sorry for the others!'' Sakura waved while walking. You could still hear them saying bye to Sakura until her figure disappeared.

_*Now what..?* _She thought while rubbing her chin.

''**I know, say bye to Sasuke-kun!~'' **Inner suggested.

''No, that's the least of my option!'' She rejected

''**I'm not saying that because you hate him, I'm saying it because it's a nice thing to do even though you hate him, hey, he was your team mate back then weren't he?** Inner explained. For once inner didn't say anything stupid like give him a goodbye kiss or sleep with him. She made sense, yes he was her team mate and it was a nice thing to do.

''Fine, but only for a second.'' She gave in.

She walked towards the door of Sasuke and rings the doorbell. He opened the door and saw her. He was quite surprised her coming to HIS door step.

''Yes?'' He leaned on the door.

Sakura faced away. ''Don't get excited I'm just here to say my bye since I'm leaving tomorrow since it's a nice thing to do.'' She said bluntly also taking some words from Inner.

''Ohh~ so your leaving early. You want to come in.'' He asked

''NO! that's the least thing I want to do.'' She murmers.

''Fine.'' He replied calmly.

He walked towards Sakura slowly then grabbed her by the arm and leaned her against the wall one hand one her waist on one back of her neck. Sakura didn't know what to do… again. Her body wouldn't follow her orders.

*_Why can't I move? Why is he doing this?* _She thought in frustration.

He whispered in her ear, Sakura feeling his warm breath.

''Take care of yourself and be careful out there. Don't do anything stupid, I want you to come back in one piece. If anything happens… you know who to come to.'' He explained smoothly.

They stayed in that position for less than a minute. Awkwardly, Sakura was enjoying his warmth; she didn't want to move… that's why she got even more annoyed. Eventually she was able to move and pushed him away. Sasuke tripped lightly backward and got his balance.

''Why are you always like that?'' Sakura yelled in annoyance while rubbing her neck. Sasuke ignored her whinging. He walked towards his door and smirked while closing the door.

''Me to you.'' He whispered while closing the door.

Sakura stood there, just standing in confusion, anger, disappointment. So many emoition she couldn't handle.

_*Me to you. What does that mean? And what does he care about my safety? * _She thought in anger. Why does he always get his way, always, ever strategy he uses he wins. Sakura ignored her mind and walked off.

**Sakura's Home**

She sighed as she fell onto her bed, rubbing her head because of her headache.

''I wonder what waits for us tomorrow'' She said curiously.

She stood up and walked towards the bathroom and began to brush her wavy silky long hair. Then suddenly she realised something sparkly shining on her neck. She bent slowly looking at the mirror. She then realised something. Necklace. It was a necklace. A shiny oval ring shape and in the centre there was pinkish red colour cherry blossom. It was beautiful, Sakura began stroking the necklace like it was a cat. Her eyes widen unable to talk. Then finally she spoke.

''Me to you, this is what he meant….. So he really does care.'' She whispered to herself with a light smile on her face.

* * *

><p>I beg of you please R R please please please!<p>

Hope you enjoyed it! Byebye~ 3


	6. The Mission

Hey everyone, Grape here ^^

I wanted to be a good writer so I speeded up my pace! Enjoy please .'

She stood up and walked towards the bathroom and began to brush her wavy silky long hair. Then suddenly she realised something sparkly shining on her neck. She bent slowly looking at the mirror. She then realised something. Necklace. It was a necklace. A shiny oval ring shape and in the centre there was pinkish red colour cherry blossom. It was beautiful; Sakura began stroking the necklace like it was a cat. Her eyes widen unable to talk. Then finally she spoke.

''Me to you, this is what he meant….. So he really does care.'' She whispered to herself with a light smile on her face.

''**Yeh! He really does care!'' **Inner mimicked and teased

She ignored her teasing and walked towards her bed and crawled under her cover, she stared out of the window at the misty moon in the dark sky and eventually fell asleep.

**Next Day**

She woke up rubbing her tired eyes while yawning. She faced the alarm clock and it was 5:00am.

_*So early*_ She thought.

She took her time slowly coming of the bed and walked towards the bathroom. She walked into the shower rubbing her long pink wet silky hair swaying on her back. She brushed her teeth, came out and got dressed. She wore her backpack and headed for the door, then she realised she forgot something. The necklace. The ruby pink cherry blossom necklace. She walked to her drawer and gently took the necklace from a purple small box. She headed to the mirror and locked the necklace around her neck.

_*Not bad*_ She thought.

The village was quiet, only a few people opening their stools and shops for the morning, Sakura walked towards the gate and saw Neji already there kneeling on the wall. She looks at the watch: only 5:30am.

''Quiet early aren't you?'' She asked.

''I couldn't sleep well, and plus look who's talking.'' He replied smoothly.

''Well, at least I slept well enough. This is a long journey so you should have slept well Neji…'' She scolds Neji. Neji is not the type to listen to lectures; he sighed and looked up at the orange creamy sky then looked back down realizing two figures coming closer. Sakura turned around. It is Tsunade and Kakashi. It's a first for Kakashi, who knew he had the strength to wake up so early since he's so lazy?

''You're both early? That's great, the faster the better.'' Tsunade quotes. They both nod.

''Well then, we have small devices for both of you, clip it onto your shirts and you both will be able to communicate to each other whenever you're not together and danger approaches.'' She explains while Kakashi hands out two small black devices, Neji and Sakura both clip it onto their shirts.

''You can also send letters if there is vital information to say by the hawk'' She also adds. Neji and Sakura once again simply nod at her information.

''Anything to say Kakashi?'' She asked him.

''Nope, I just came to say my bye to you guys since I wasn't able to do it yesterday.'' He says while holding his precious Ichi Ichi Paradise.

''Well that's it, I have a meeting to go to soon, all is left is to stay safe and try not to encounter any danger if possible.'' Tsunade waves her hand while walking away with Kakashi reading his book. Neji and Sakura bow down until their figures disappear. Finally they head out for their long and tiring journey. Sakura, for someone reason, felt a cold breeze gliding across her neck, she felt like someone who was watching her. She turned around, standing, looking at the gate they recently just walked away from. She sees a figure. It is too hard to know who it is since the wind gushing around and leaves flying everywhere. Is it Tsunade? No, this person has black hair however Tsunade has blonde. She looked carefully, it was a spiky head. It's definitely duck butt, with that kind of hair style, no mistake. Sasuke waved his hand. Sakura rubbed her eyes.

''_Is it really him? That stupid teme, he is really getting on my back.'_ She thought.

''**Ohhh! It really is him, he doesn't want to go! And you knoooow you want him you-'**' Inner yelled happily but was cut off.

''_Shut up Inner!''_

''Sakura, are you okay?'' Neji finally asked. She looked at Neji and pointed at the gate.

''It's-'' she looked at the gate he was gone, disappeared in a second. She wanted to say it was Uchiha, but couldn't otherwise it would make her look like an idiot pointing at nowhere.

''It's nothing.'' She replied.

''Am I imagining things?'' She questioned herself whispering confused at this matter. She doesn't want it getting to her, so she simply ignores it and walks out getting ready for this troublesome journey.

They walked half way. It was getting dark, really dark. They both decided to take a rest and sleep for the night. Sakura brought out her sleeping bag and a small tent. Neji simply brought a blanket. Who knew for a smart guy, he only brought a large brown blanket? Sakura sighed.

''Neji, are you really going to use only that?'' She says.

''Why not.'' He replies while opening the blanket. _''Really, Neji, really?_'' she thought tiringly.

''Even if you think your big and strong, you need to think about your health you know.'' She lectures, once again, while giving her sleeping bag and tent to Neji.

''Why are you giving me this? What are you going to sleep with?'' He questioned confusingly.

''Didn't I tell you, there needs to be night watch, who knows what is going to pop up if were both asleep. So I'm going on watch first since you didn't get enough sleep last night.'' She explains. Neji nods without any objection; even he knows he didn't get enough sleep last night. He tucks in sleeping with the tent zip unzipped and falls asleep in seconds. Sakura pulls out her kunai from her pouch and leans on the tent and stays on guard.

The sky began to light up a small bit, shades of dark blue appearing. Neji woke up; he yawned and rubbed his eyes. He saw Sakura sitting down with a kunai. Not moving an inch.

'_She's still awake?' _ He thought. He crawled out of the tent and shook Sakura shoulder.

''You should sleep a bit too.'' He suggested. Sakura nodded and walked into the tent.

''Wake me up in an hour or so.'' She says and dozed off.

Neji began to shake Sakura arm. Sakura could hear murmurs. She began to turn left and right, sweating. Suddenly, she jumped up and squealed while holding her palm on her mouth.

''Sakura? Are you okay?'' He shook Sakura's arm violently for her to snap into reality. She nodded in reply.

''Nightmare?''

''Yeh…'' She replied silently. They stood up, packed up the equipment and food and left for the Sound Village. After half an hour or so they starting seeing buildings. They are finally here.

''Were here.'' Sakura noted.

''Yeh, I know.''

They walked into the village, it was quite busy. Sakura began fixing her device on her shirt.

''So we know where were working right? I'm the hospital and you suggested somewhere?'' She cleared out.

''Yep I'll look for a place to work and we meet in the forest inside this cave we found by this tree every time?'' He says marking the cave with an 'x'.

''Exactly, so I'm heading off now.'' She waved her hand and left. Neji left for the opposite direction.

Sakura's direction

Sakura walked around looking for a satisfying stable hospital to work in. Who knew it could be so difficult to find a hospital in this place? She looked left and right, finally it was there: The Sound Hospital. She walked into the building; the condition wasn't bad for a hospital. She went to the reception and asked for a job.

''You need a job? Great! We were just looking for a new doctor.'' One reception says. ''Can we have your name?''

''Yeh, its Haruno Sakura.''

''The Haruno Sakura?'' The brown hair receptionist gasped.

''Um, Yes?'' She says confused at these two receptionists.

''Really? You're the only thing everyone talks about, since you're a medical ninja!'' The brown hair complimented while the blonde receptionist pulled a phone to hear ear.

''Oh really? Well it's an honour if I could work with you guys.'' Sakura smiled in return.

''Sure thing! I've called one of the nurses to tour you around.'' The blonde one said.

''Ha ha, thanks.'' She replied with a smile scratching the back of her head. '_'Well, that was easy, onto the next stage.'' _She sighed.

A nurse with brown golden hair in a bun with two stick grasping hold onto the hair, she is quite tall with a dark blue tunic and short black skirt also with her name tag. She looks quite elegant.

''Haruno-san? My name is Akira Miyuki. It's quite a surprise for you to come to our hospital, taken interest in helping our patients?''

''Nice to meet you Akira-san, you can call me Sakura and yes I've found interest to help these helpless fragile patients.'' Sakura explained shaking Akira's hand_. ''More like taking interest in Akatsuki.'' Sakura corrected in her mind._

''Well Sakura-san, I'll show you around and we can get started.'' Akira says and walks off, Sakura simply nodding.

Neji's Direction

He walked through the blazing sun thundering downwards. Neji couldn't stand the heat. He, still unable to find a suitable working place.

''So troublesome.'' He sighed. Then a colourful shop with lots of costumers inside caught the corner of his eyes. The colour was bright and contrasting it would at least take a small glimpse of everybody's eye.

''Seems like a busy place. I'm sure I'll be able to get information out of them.'' He whispered while walking towards the shop that was labelled 'Sound's Hunters' it's a quite weird name to be called but he ignored the fact and walked in. There are a lot of people in there, warm and awkward atmosphere. There are men sitting and eating their meal, laughing their head off. Women's having their chats and laughing. Not such a bad place, for now. Neji walked up to the counter and asked for the manager.

''Excuse me, is the manager here?'' He simply asked to one of the cashier. The people working there seems to be big, muscular strong people. Even the women working there had arms so strong you're able to see the vein popping out of their arm. How come?

''Yeh, why?'' The cashier with dark brown spiky hair reaching till his shoulders asks curiously with a sharp deep voice.

''I want to work here if it's okay…''

''Sure thing, one minute.'' He walked into the staff room and came out. He pointed at Neji and gave a 'come here' gesture with his arm. Neji, without hesitation walked into the room. There was a door that says 'Staff room' and the other corner which lays a big staircase leading towards upstairs. He went up and knocked the door that was labelled 'Manager's office', opening it at the same. The room was massive, the size of a terrace, in fact it was actually a terrace. In the corner of the room lays a huge brown desk with a gold card that says 'Hiro Takumi'. The room has been neatly laid out. The opposite corner has two massive black tall cupboards neatly placed paperwork, medals, trophies and certificate. This guy must be really successful. The most of all, in front of Neji was not a wall but a balcony with two huge slide doors opened with benches and tea tables. The view was a clean green forest filled with chirping birds and who knows what else. He faced this Hiro man.

''My name is Hiro Takumi, nice to meet you.'' He greeted while walking up to Neji shaking his hand. Hiro seems young for his job. He looks 20.

''The name is Neji, nice to meet you.'' He replied and shaking back.

Hiro walked towards the window of his balcony.

''I see you are motivated to work here.''

''Yeh, I am.'' _ 'That's what you think...'_ Neji chuckled in his mind.

''I bet your wondering why I have a massive terrace in my window with the view of a forest.''

''Well yeh, it did cross my mind.'' Neji admitted.

''You see, we want to satisfy our costumers so we also get fresh animals from this forest that you see.'' Hiro explained.

''Really? Interesting.''

''And I believe you would be great help to find and kill those animals, since I've noticed you like to carry such weapons.'' He says looking down at his kunai on his pouch.

''Well, can't be unprepared.'' Neji says.''

''Well, I will show you around and then you will start by hunting down those animals soon. I have a few weapons in my cupboard for my hunters.'' He says walking opening his cupboard full of guns, swords etc.

''Sure thing.'' Neji replied.

''_Let the information hunting begin.'_

Hours has passed since they started their job. The sun was going under its horizon, It was getting dark. Neji laid down out their secret location cave. The cave wasn't in bad condition, big and strong. He noticed someone coming; he grabbed his kunai and stood still. It was Sakura.

''Oh, it's you.''

''Yeh, I'm so tired, who knew I could have so much patient to operate, help give birth, look after… So tiring.'' She sighed with a sweat drop.

'' 'My job is annoying as well, hunting down animals all the time, did you get any information?'' He asked.

''That's the worse part, I didn't get any…'' She sighed in miserable.

''You're not the only one, I wasn't able to get anything as well…'' he sighed too.

'' You seem pretty tired worse than me, you better rest first. I'll stay on guard.'' He suggested.

''Thank you, I really needed it.'' She replied and crawled under the tent and warmed up into the cover.

Few hours passed and Sakura got up giving Neji time to sleep and rest. Hours later, the suns come to its horizon and they headed out for their job.

Neji heads out first, he reached to his place grabbed his weapons and heads out to the depth of the forest. There are a few dudes and women already there shooting down harmless animals. This was Neji time to ask.

''Well, I heard there was this group of guys ruining your neighbourhood…'' Neji says casually acting like he hasn't heard of anything of such before.

''Yeh, their called the Akatsuki.'' One of the guys replys

Jackpot, this is exactly what Neji wanted.

''So what are they up to?'' Neji continuing the conversation.

''They've been destroying crops of farmers and stables, it's horrible you know. They make you do and say anything it's like they hypnotise you. They kidnap people for information about some scroll and they return them ages after all beaten up, worrying families and friends. They don't care about anyone or anything.'' One of the lady explain while cleaning her sword from the fox blood.

''A key?'' Neji questions, this caught his attention even more.

''Yeh, some scroll key, you know I saw it once, a blonde guy and a shark face grabbed this old man demanding the whereabouts of the key. The oldman refused and they killed him. It was scary and horrible. Everyone stays away when their there. But they've moved somewhere…'' She explains easily spotting shivers in her sentence one a while.

''Oh..'' Neji replied acting uninterested but quite the opposite.

''_She must be talking about Deidara and Kisame. I've heard about that scroll from guy-sensei before, I wonder what it is…' _he thought curiously.

Neji waved bye to his team workers and walked through the streets of the Sound. He reached their hideout and sat down grabbing loaf bread from his bag next to Sakura who was drinking.

''Any new information? He asked

''Yeh, well not good enough, but, Akira told me how they destroyed belongings and kidnaps people bringing them back several days after, in not such a condition.'' She says leaning on then tent.

''Well I got useful information, they kidnap people in order to get to a scroll.''

''I've also keep hearing murmurs about that. Kakashi told me, they hid that scroll thousands years before underground, why do they need it now anyhow we should write to Tsunade-Sama'' She suggested. Neji grabbed a pen and paper wrote down the information and scrolled it up putting it in a sachet. Sakura whistled a 3 tune note and the hawk came flying by sitting on Sakura arm. Neji simply and gently clicked the sachet around the hawk's neck.

''Give this to Tsunade-Sama.'' She ordered and the hawk flapped away. Neji looked down at the grass and realized there are a black bow and about twenty black arrows.

''Since when do you use bows and arrows?''

''I didn't use to, Akira taught me how.'' She smiles looking at the bow.

''Well I'm going to go and get something to buy.'' He stands up

''Be quick, it's getting dark.'' She lectured

Neji ignored the lecture from Sakura and waved off his hand while walking away.

Hours has past and the sun has disappeared from its position, not night time yet but close enough to be. Sakura began to worry.

''_Why hasn't he returned yet?''_

''**Sakura I don't have a good feeling'' **Inner mumbled. Sakura for once listened to Inner. She grabbed her bow and arrows and left.

''_Good time to try out my skills.''_

She quietly sneaked around the village. No one was there. It was dead silence as if everyone in this village is dead. Not a single sound only the cool breeze brushing across her face. She was feeling troubled by this dangerous atmosphere. She looked left and right walking around.

''Neji, Neji?'' She whispered trying not to catch any attention. Then there it was, Sakura saw a figure lying on the ground helplessly on the corner of her eye.

''_Please don't be Neji'' _She begged in her mind. She turned around and wish has been rejected. Neji was lying there with blood oozing out of his stomach. It seems there has been an explosion there, mostly everywhere was black. His hair scruffy and messy, parts of his body was severely bruised. He looked half dead. But worse of all there were 3 men there. Sakura knew who they were: Deidara, Kisame and Itachi…Itachi! Why is he here? Kisame and Itachi were leaning on the wall and Deidara kept his foot on Neji's head. Sakura got her bow and arrow in position facing Deidara ready to shot. She shot at the kunais hole that Deidara was holding. The kunai was slammed stuck on the wall. Sakura moved her arrow position to Deidara again.

''Woah girl, I don't think that's a really good idea…. You don't want your friend to die do you?'' He smirked while holding clay that looks like a bomb.

''Just don't hurt him, exchange.''

''Exchange?''

Yes…. him for me.''

DumDumDum! What do you think…. I don't think it's that good -.-''

Please r +r! otherwise me really sad T_T

Grape xx ~


	7. Author Note 2

Grape here!

I have been gone for 2 months! 2! I have been doing other stuff so I had no time for writing.

But I really don't feel like I have inspiration to write anymore, seriously, who knew not having review could be so sad and not inspirational at all…

I made a poll but no one said anything, please respond.

Im gonna be uploading next chapter by today evening or tomorrow morning.

Byee~~ ^_^

:3 3


	8. Her Decision

Koni'chiwa stranger-sama! It's been awhile since I've updated, maybe 2 months? Anyhow, please enjoy! .

Naruto disclaimer :

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

Sakura got her bow and arrow in position facing Deidara ready to shot. She shot at the kunais hole that Deidara was holding. The kunai was slammed stuck on the wall. Sakura moved her arrow position to Deidara again.

''Woah girl, I don't think that's a really good idea…. You don't want your friend to die do you?'' He smirked while holding clay that looks like a bomb.

''Just don't hurt him, exchange.''

''Exchange?''

''Yes…. him for me.''

''Really? You're one funny pink doll.''

''No, I'm serious.'' She gritted her teeth in annoyance.

Itachi walked forward slowly, he bent down to Neji face, grabbed hold of it and turned it left and right. He seems unconscious.

''You know, that doesn't seem like a bad idea, since you're a medical ninja you can fix my eye, right?'' He questioned then faced Sakura. Sakura simply nodded in approval.

''But you know this byakugan kid could be useful.'' Deidara suggested smoothing his chin.

'Listen, I will not approve of you Itachi unless you give back Neji now, these are my final words.''

Deidara finally accepted and faced Itachi for approval, Itachi nodded.

''Fine, you can have him.'' Deidara kicked Neji rolling across the ground, Neji groaned in pain. Deidara hop onto his clay bird and waited for Itachi.

Itachi jumped onto the bird and faced Sakura for the last time. ''I'll be waiting.'' His last words were final. Sakura quickly faced to Neji ignoring Deidara and Itachi leaving, right now they are the least of her problems and Neji is her priority. She picked him up and put him beside a tree. Sakura concentrated on her chakra on Neji and spread it all over him. Neji was seriously injured and needed nearly all of Sakura's chakra, however, Sakura is not afraid give it because he needs it more than her. Silence fell upon both of them until Neji finally spoke.

''Why did you do that?'' Neji groaned leaning on the tree, the chakra started taking effect.

''I don't know what you talking about…'' She ignored him and pulled bandage out of her pouch.

''You know exactly what I'm talking about.'' He became really frustrated.

''So, should I of just left you there and die? She asked while wrapping the bandage across his arm.

''Pretty much yes, I don't need people to save me, to me that's just another word for weak.'' He lectured.

''Well I don't care what you think, as a friend I should save you, to you it's being weak, to me it's being there for people.'' She responded calmly finally tying the last knot of the bandage on his forehead. Silence came back between both of them. Sakura stood up stretching her back, She walked to her backpack and when through it.

''Now, you gave yourself up to Itachi, what are your intention, what are you planning exactly? He asked wonderingly.

''I know what I am planning; I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't have anything ready. However, that is not something intended to tell you. Also I want you to keep this away from the leaf village, only between us to.''

''Fine, I won't tell but, what do you expect me to do?''

''Well, I'm not sure, you can return to the village'' She joked

''Yeh right, return to the village? Not my plan.'' Neji smirked.

Neji tried to stand up but pain still stabbed him, he groaned silently and slumped back down.

''I don't think I told you to stand up, your still partly injured and you need to rest.'' She lectured and helped him down. Sakura grabbed a tea from her backpack and poured it in a cup; she turned back to Neji and gave it to him.

''Here drink up, I've put some mint leaves to heal you much quicker.'' Neji took the cup and drank it slowly and steadily. He gave the cup back and layed on the grass with his arm resting behind his head.

''_Now, only time till' it starts to take effect.''_ Sakura sighed.

Neji began to be dizzy and tired.

''_What is this?''_ He thought. He tried to stand up but kept falling, he faced Sakura, suddenly there were 5 Sakuras. Sakura crawled to Neji and help him lay down.

''SAKURA, WHAT DID YOU DO, you put a sleeping antidote in the tea?'' He tried to shout but his speech slurred. Suddenly there was a cloud puff behind Sakura, Sakura turned around. It was Itachi. Obviously it was Itachi, he said he would be waiting for her and this was practically the best time. Neji tried to look behind Sakura, he saw the figure and was pretty familiar to him.

''Itachi?' Sakura, why? Let me help defeat him.'' He groaned, Neji found it too difficult to move.

''I'm sorry Neji.'' Were Sakura's last words to Neji, Neji closed his eyes trying hard to stay up but couldn't. He then slumped down unconscious. Sakura gently laid him to the ground, she slowly stood up and faced Itachi.

''Sleeping andtidote? Impressive.'' He complimented

''Whatever.'' She ignored his compliments and packed up her backpack. She summoned a Hide-Your-Trace jutsu so Neji wouldn't able to follow her.

''Hm, Just follow me.'' He walked of and jumped onto the tree waiting for Sakura.

''What does he mean 'hm', his exactly like Sasuke-Teme.'' She whispered annoyingly.

''What did you say.'' He asked.

''Uh, nothing. Just hurry up and take me to the destination.'' She replied. She leaped onto the tree and jumped to another following Itachi.

''_I hope you're okay Neji, just please don't find me.''_ She hoped in her mind.

Back at Konoha

Tsunade packed her paperwork all to the side.

''Oh I really wish Sakura was here right now to do my paperwork, I shouldn't of made her go a month early….'' She sighed holding on to her sake. The door knocked and Shizune walked in with a whole pile of paperwork. Once Tsunade saw this she moaned and slammed her head to the table.

''Sigh, Tsunade-Sama, you should really complete earlier paperwork for less paperwork in the future…'' Shizune lectured cleaning up the papers and her sake. The door knocked and Kakashi walked in.

''Kakashi, Didn't expect you to come in.'' She said surprisingly. Kakashi bowed down before speaking.

''''Tsunade-Sama.'' Kakashi greeted

''What is it then, if you want the next series of Icha Icha Paradise it's not out yet.'' She sighed.

''It's not that, but I was able to get the next series book by a friend. However, that is not the problem it's about Neji and Sakura.''

''You got the next series?'' She yelled standing from her seat.

''Yes, but please Tsunade-Sama, don't get distracted.'' Kakashi reminded her also backing away from her madness. Tsunade sat back down.

''I knew you would come by about this one day or another.'' She sighed.

''It has been nearly a month now, and we haven't got any information from them.'' Kakashi explained keeping his calm.

''That is true Tsunade-Sama, something could of happened to them!'' She yelled.

''Kakashi, Shizune! Listen, where has your trust gone..? She is your student Kakashi, have faith in her. Also Neji is there, so there is twice the chance they are okay. Just believe in them, let's give them a few more weeks.'' She explained Kakashi. Kakashi bowed and walked to the door. He faced Tsunade one more time.

''Just a few more week, and still nothing, then we are taking action.'' He suggested. Tsunade nodded in approval and Kakashi finally step out.

''Are you sure they are going to be okay?'' Shizune asked worryingly holding onto her paperwork

''Who knows, just stay positive.'' She sighed in depression leaning on her wrist with her chin.

Day Later – Neji's location

Neji groaned with tiredness, he sat up slowly rubbing is head.

''_What happened?''_ He thought.

He look left and right slowly while rubbing his neck, he got a cramp after his bad position in sleeping. After looking left and right he remembered everything. Sakura. And her decision to go to the Akatsuki. Leaving Neji all alone. Giving him a sleeping antidote. And Lastly, Itachi. Neji stood up. He had to congratulated Sakura with her good medical skills; Neji was healed completely without a scratch left. He used the Tracking jutsu to find Sakura but couldn't, due to her hiding her scent.

''She hid herself did she? What to do…'' He whispered in annoyance. He finally made a decision that would be his last, send a letter to the Leaf Village. He whistled a seven-note tone and a hawk came flapping by furiously. He wrote a quick one page letter to Tsunade and wrapped it on the hawk's leg.

''Give this back to Tsunade-Sama.'' He ordered, and the hawk flapped away.

Sakura's Location – Akatsuki

Sakura followed silently without a noise behind Itachi. They walked in front of a huge round wall brick. Sakura was highly confused. Itachi just stood there without a word or a hind of gesture. Sakura began impatient.

''…What are you doing? Are you listening-.'' Sakura was cut off and distracted by his sudden movement. He completed a hand sign unknown to Sakura, suddenly the huge wall spilt into two parts, leaving a path to walk through. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes; she has never seen such things. Sakura was so distracted she never realised Itachi walked off leaving her behind.

''It's not my problem if you get lost.'' He stated coldly.

Sakura sighed and increased her pace towards Itachi. The hallway path seemed gloomy and deadly. There were no souls to be seen or even a sound to be heard. It was like you're walking through the hall of hell. Fire flames hissed furiously on their stands, there were fire stands on each side of the pathway wall. The only things to be heard where: Sakura's and Itachi's footstep echoing and the mouse squeaking in the corner. He led her to a massive hall. It was pitch black, Itachi turned on a switch and all the fire stand around the hall turned on one by one.

''Did someone die or something…'' Sakura sighed chuckling a little, she couldn't take any of this seriously, it all seemed unreal to her. Obviously… who on earth would take you down a pitch black hall way and there was no one to be seen of?

Once the light turned on, Sakura saw 5 other Akatsuki in their black and red cloud cloak all sitting there at of nowhere. It gave Sakura a fright.

''…Gosh, do you people normally sit in darkness or are you mentally deluded?'' Sakura insulted.

''Shut up twerp, you're lucky your alive otherwise we would've killed you ages ago hn.'' Deidara pounded at Sakura.

''Okay Okay. '' Sakura apologised putting her hands in front of her.

''Leave it Deidara, you're giving me a headache.'' Itachi groaned in frustration. Deidara nodded in agreement and walked away.

''Well, actually, for you Sakura, it's been a long journey so Tobi will take you to a room to rest, for now.'' Itachi walked up to Tobi and gave him a small device.

''Inject this in her. Room 767'' He ordered. After, he suddenely disappeared in a poof of cloud. Sakura just stood there, confused. She looked at every single Akatsuki she could see;

A shark face, an red hair dude, An annoying blonde one, The one with no face (basically Tobi), and a half green half white guy. They all seemed like clowns to Sakura. Sakura let out a chuckle.

''WHAT'' Deidara yelled in annoyance holding a fist.

''Nothing Nothing! It's just that you all look freakish, like clowns.'' She muffled the last sentence.

''Just leave it Deidara-saaan! She is our visitor, let's give respect!''

''Like hell I will.'' He replied coldly and walked away to a chair and table

''Visitor-saaan! Let me take you to your place.''

''It's Sakura.'' She corrected

''Okay, Visitor-saaan! It's not that far away!

''It's SAKURA.''

''Let's get along well Visitor-san!''

''My name is Sakura!''

''Hahaha, no need to be mad Visitor-saaan!~ Let's go now!'' He ignored Sakura's corrections and walked along happily. Sakura just stood there trying to be patient and calm.

''Is he mentally ill or something?'' She asked wonderingly.

''Trust me, this is just the beginning…'' Deidara sighed, vein appearing on his forehead anime style.

Sakura caught up to Tobi, he was rather fast and he was quite right, it only took a while. Sakura looked up at the door, it says number '170'. She then realised this was the exact number of Sasuke door number. She then felt a bit bored without Sasuke, she shook her head,

''_No this isn't the time to think about him._'' She protested to herself.

''**Yes! You're finally thinking about him without my help. I knew this day would come eventually!'' **Inner squealed out of nowhere.

'' _Inner? What the hell? Where have you been all this time, you never answer me when I try to talk to you or anything!''_ Sakura yelled in her mind.

''**Well, I have been, on vacation, quite busy these days.'' **She stated

''_Yeh right (!) Is that even possible… to go on vacation, where did you go? Let me guess, the other side of my brain only thinking about Sasuke and your ways.'' _She replied sarcastically.

''**Well… Something like that.'' **Inner chuckled. Sakura smiled and shook her head; it was nice to have inner back. Sakura walked into the room; at least it wasn't dark and scary. There is a large window, not much of a view though, only the view of the sky. A bed in the right corner of the room. The colour of the room was dark blue. There is a small desk nothing on it apart from a pen.

''Here's you lovely dovely room!'' Tobi exclaimed excitingly. He was more happy about the room than Sakura was.

''Oh yeh, I just remembered.'' He pulled out a small black device and a item the shape of a rectangle with a handle.

''I'm going to have to inject you with this!'' He walked towards Sakura. Sakura backed away.

''**Damn! Man! The little freak is gonna drug you!'' **Inner informed Sakura quickly.

''Wait, what? I'm not letting you stick some small thing in my arm!'' She shouted in disagreement.

''Don't worry; it won't take so long, only a second! It is just to make sure where you are and who you are with and what you are doing and-'' He was cut off by Sakura.

''OKAY OKAY, I get it! Just hurry up.'' She would do anything right now to get Tobi away from her. Tobi slowly moved the device towards her arm, and injected. And oh my! Even though the thing looks so small it hurts like being stabbed with a knife but ten times worse.

''Ow! I thought you said it wouldn't hurt!'' She screamed in pain.

''**Exactly, the fact your feeling pain, I am too!.'' **Inner complained.

Tobi moved the devices away from her arm after it was implanted. It was a shape of a circle which was black and two lines going diagonal down each side which was also black. Tobi walked to the door.

''I said it would be quick, not that it wouldn't hurt.'' He cunningly said and started giggling like a fool again. Who knew that brat could be so evil? Sakura laid on the bed enduring the pain on her arm, she suddenly starting thinking about Sasuke and the other, and how Neji was getting on.

Back at Konoha

Tsunade, for once was going through her paper work , then suddenly a haw came flapping in. Tsunade realised there was a message strapped on the hawk leg, she untangled the string, opened the letter and began reading it:

'_Tsunade-Sama,_

_Some very serious situation had occurred throughout our mission. I had no other choice but to write to you._

_As you see, you sent a mission for the Akatsuki, so we decided to have fake jobs to get more information, that's when I got ambushed by two Akatsuki: as I remember; One blonde one known as Deidara as I can remember and Itachi. Sakura came to save me, but she gave herself for me that has being giving me uncomfortable feeling ever since. She made a trade to them, giving them her so I could be protected. She put me unconscious with an antidote and left with Itachi, whereabouts' is unknown since she hide her trace. However, she did inform me she knows what she is doing, so she must have a plan. I thought it would be best to write to you so we can quickly revolve this situation and bring Sakura back. She could be in danger. An extra squad would be most appropriate right now._

_Please take action ASAP._

_Neji._

Tsunade eyes widen as soon as she finished reading the letter. So many emotion went through her head; anger, fright, annoyance, confusion.

''Shizune.''

''Yes Tsunade-Sama?'' Shizune answered politely.

''Bring Kakashi here at once.'' She ordered

''Huh?'' She asked confusingly

''NOW SHIZUNE!'' Tsunade yelled

Shizune jumped in fright and ran out of the door.

Minutes after

Kakashi put down the letter after reading the letter. He sighed in confusion.

''You see, I told you it was best to send a squad before.''

''I know, I know I should of done that.'' She bit her thumb in regret.

''What do we do now, Sakura could be in great danger with the Akatsuki and especially Itachi, right now they are capable to do anything.'' Kakashi wondered

''But you know, he needs Sakura because of his eye, so he must be struggling to use his eye right now.''

''Okay, enough chit chat we need to send extra squad ASAP, Sakura and Neji encountered the Akatsuki and now Neji is injured.'' She explained worryingly

''I don't think it is best to send Sasuke or Naruto. Maybe the others.'' Kakashi added

''Okay, we will send them soon.'' She finally finished, and Kakashi agreed.

Sasuke leaned away from the office door in shock by all the information he heard, he tried to slowly absorb it, and wasn't able to say much

''What? Sakura? …What?'' He asked himself in shock and confusion

What do you guys think, I don't think it is that good anymore. I really don't have the motivation to continue T_T anyhow, tell me what you think, bad or good I don't care :P


End file.
